rags & richs
by theuserofyeah
Summary: narutos only family is iruka who works for the uchihas sasunaru love


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: contains yaoi

Naruto was poor and the only family her had was his adoptive father, Iruka. He worked as a butler for the richest family in konaha, the uchihas. The uchihas mostly consists of two brothers who inherited their parents money after a being murded. The older one, Itachi, took over their business because the younger one, sasuke is still in school. Sasuke and Naruto are in the same grade and even the same school, but in public sasuke ignores him however when its just those two things are completely different

**Royal pain**

Naruto woke up early in the morning, even before the sun was up, because his first job was to wake up his master, sasuke. He opened the door to his room and peeked his head in. Naruto said,"sasuke are you awake yet?" naruto got no response. He thought to himself 'here we go again!' Naruto walked over to sasuke and started to shake him. "sasuke teme! You better not make us late AGAIN!" he screamed trying to wake him up. All of a sudden sasuke hand grabbed narutos and he instantly froze. A voice came from the covers that said," ….who makes us late?" sasuke sat up and glared at naruto through his bangs. Naruto was scared,but he knew he couldn't show it. Naruto said," y- you make us late!" 'oh crap I stuttered!" he thought. Sasuke seemed to get angry, he pulled naruto into his bed and pinned him down. Naruto struggled, but no good came out of it. Sasuke started trailing kisses from narutos ear and down his neck. Naruto shivered in response. Sasuke smirked and started to suck and nip at narutos nipple, making him moan. Sasuke moved his head to narutos hips and kissed him, darting his tongue straight through. It happened so quick that naruto gasped in confusion but moaned at the sensation. Sasukes hand wondered to the bulge in narutos pants. He smirked in the kiss and then as fast as it all started, sasuke was out of bed and at the door. Sasuke said," I'll leave first…" and walked out, closing the door behind him. Naruto was left, panting in sasukes bed. He sat up and wiped tears from his eyes. "that idiot!" he said before crying into sasukes pillow.

At school

Naruto ran as fast as he could, trying not to tri over his own two feet. He saw the door and tried to go even faster. He opened the door and said," I'm here!" but it was too late. The teacher said," naruto how is it that you are always late?" naruto laughed nervously and said," well you know how it is kaka sensei.." kakashi sighed and said," just take your seat naruto" Naruto went to his at the back with kiba on his left shikamaru on his right and chouji in front. Naruto got to his seat and put his head down. Kakashi said," anyways as I was saying-" Kiba whispered to naruto," dude are you okay?" naruto nodded and said," same old same old that bastard just doesn't know when to stop." shikamaru sighed and said," such a drag I'm glad I don't have to deal with stuff like that.." naruto scoffed and said," oh ya shows your gf shishi chan!" shikamaru blushed and said," shut up man!" just then they heard a book slam on the floor. "if my lesson is too boring for you I could always give you something else to do…" the three laughed nervously and said," s-sorry kaka sensei…" kakashi said," as I was saying…." Naruto sighed and said," that was close…"

Lunch

Naruto always ate at the roof. Its bright and sunny and a good place to catch some z's, but when naruto got there he had a rude awakening. Sasuke was up there, with a girl. He was surprised and just hid. 'what are they saying ' he thought. He listened close and heard some words.

Sasuke gets about a hundred confessions a day and turns them all down. The one he's talking to now is one out of two that never gave up. The girl with pink hair said," will you pleave go out with me sasuke-sama?" he couldn't take it anymore. "sakura.." he said," I couldn't possibly ever go out with you or anyone else for that matter!" sasuke looked at him determined and said," well why not!" sasuke got angry and said," because I already have someone I love!" sakura gasped, heartbroken . She said," y-your joking right?" sasuke looked at her and said," no I'm not…" sakura pushed him and ran out. Sasuke sighed and said," the only problem is he doesn't know it yet.." Just then Naruto lost his footing and tripped . He revealed himself to sasuke and turned red. "h-hey sasuke what's up" he said trying to cover it up. It didn't work sasuke glared at him and said," you like to easdrop on other peoples conversations?" naruto froze and said," n-no that's not it I.." sasuke pushed naruto making him fall to the ground. Sasuke said," well…now you know" he pinned naruto down to make sure he wouldn't escape. Naruto said," I'm sorry I'm sorry" sasuke smirked and said," how can I believe you?" naruto crashed his lips into sasuks and said," sasuke…how could you do such things to me if you don't love me?" sasuke chuckled and said," you idiot.." sasuke captured narutos lips onve again, but this time he was more gentle. He moved his mouth to narutos ears and whispered," I do those things…..because I love you" Naruto gasped and said," r-really?" sasuke looked him in he eye and said," I do" That made naruto blush like crazy, making sasuke smirk. Sasuke went to narutos ear again and said," let's finish this after school…okay?" naruto shivered at the feeling of sasukes breath on his ear. He just nodded in response. Sasuke said," good..."

To be continued…..

Honey: not sure if it's long or not but I did my absolute best

Naruto: why do I get molested in the beginning?

Honey: because I needed something big to start with

Sasuke: just curious who is the other girl who won't give up

Honey: guess

Naruto: ino?

Honey: correct! Heres your prize (gives ramen)

Naruto: yay! (takes it)

Honey: I think I'm going to call my little storys….. Oooh how about ramen bowl productions!

Naruto: I like it

Sasuke: it's stupid

Honey: well I don't know I can't use my user name!

Naruto: idk

Sasuke: why ond't you aske your what they think

Honey: alrite…if you can think u a name for me I'll love you forever!

Naruto: dewa!


End file.
